


Betrayal

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tuckington - Freeform, washlix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix’s betrayal was nothing in comparison to what he felt right now. Nothing could, or would ever, come close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Evil prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): prompt tuckington (kind of) set in season 13 where wash and tucker finally get to the chairman/felix/locus bc they have epsilon captured and they're about to beat their asses and wash is just like "I'm sorry tucker" and HE WALKS OVER TO FELIX AND LOCUS BC HE IS ALSO SECRETLY WORKING WITH THEM and then felix kisses wash (bc I love me some felix/wash) and tucker is like no what heartbroken angry betrayed D: idk kind of a shitty prompt but I love the idea bc I'm evil

* * *

Carolina was down. She had somehow taken a hit to her injured leg whilst trying to save Sarge. The Red sergeant had dragged her to safety behind some crates whilst she cursed loudly. Sarge couldn’t leave her else she’d bleed out. Caboose swore he hadn’t aimed at Carolina at all, so it couldn’t have possibly been him that had friendly fired. Donut had long since run out of grenades and he and Simmons were boxed in by some of Locus’s men. Simmons couldn’t use the rocket launcher without blowing up either himself or someone on his team.  Grif was groaning in pain in the corner; Felix had found his stories about Tex’s problem with his balls far too hilarious and had taken it upon himself to launch a similar attack on the orange soldier.

Caboose had been convinced not to do anything, lest they destroy Epsilon. Tucker was fairly certain they wouldn’t, but Caboose didn’t dare try to find out. He stood, held at gunpoint, wringing his hands as he looked between the mercenaries and Tucker.

Things were fucked. Epsilon was captured which meant that Hargrove had everything he needed that the Meta wanted.

Tucker had felt betrayal before multiple times to different degrees. He could remember it’s taste, it’s sound, its touch.

He’d tasted it when they left the Lieutenants and Rebels to go and find Wash and the others, he’d heard it when he and Caboose were told that Church had left them and he’d felt it so strongly that Tucker swore he would never feel as betrayed as he did when Felix revealed his true colours.

Tucker realised now that he was wrong. Felix’s betrayal was nothing in comparison to what he felt right now. Nothing could, or would ever, come close.

His voice cracked when he spoke. He couldn’t bring himself to shout; disbelief had made him almost speechless.  
“Wash?”

He was supposed to be at his side, ready to fight for Epsilon, ready to kick these assholes into orbit for fucking with them. Tucker couldn’t do it alone.

Wash strode over to where Felix and Locus were standing.  
“I’d say "I’m sorry, Tucker,” Wash said. “But really I’m not.”

Tucker swallowed. His throat was suddenly tight and dry. His heart thudded in his chest and his body tensed, his body trembling. Not again. He couldn’t lose someone again. A sense of dread filled him, its heavy weight settling in his stomach as Felix removed his helmet an motioned for Wash to do the same.

“It’s been too long since I saw you, Wash…”

Right there, in the middle of the room, with half of his team down, Wash kissed Felix.

Tucker felt sick and he wasn’t sure if it was the betrayal or heartbreak that was making him feel like his stomach was churning and there wasn’t enough space. He drew a shuddering breath, trying to calm his racing heart and to organise his thoughts.

He stared as Wash kissed Felix passionately, the pair pulling at each other’s armour. It was obviously a kiss full of desperate desire.

There were too many questions flying around Tucker’s head. Why? When? How long? What did I do? Is this real? Do you have some kind of plan? That the fuck is going on?! And all he could manage was Washington’s name said in a voice so small, so broken that he was ashamed to admit it belonged to him.

The cold look that Wash gave him after pulling away from Felix made Tucker take half a step backwards. What happened to the Wash he knew? The one who was a bit of a stick in the mud, but wasn’t so bad, really. What happened to the Wash he would joke with? What happened to the sarcastic son of a bitch he liked riling up?

“What did you think you could do?” Wash asked. He walked up to Tucker, gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him close. “You’re a bunch of losers.”

The pain that suddenly lanced through him made his breath hitch. A sound escaped him; a squeak of disbelief as the pain spread from his chest to his shoulder. Tucker struggled to breathe and he clutched at Washington’s armour as he felt his legs start to buckle. His vision swam and he searched Washington’s face for any sign of regret, or sadness, or something.

Washington smiled. It was a malicious grin that spread wider as Tucker gasped for air, blood oozing from the stab wound.

“I’m finishing the job for Felix,” he whispered as he left go of Tucker and dropped him to the ground.

His body twitched, air deprivation causing his muscles to spasm and his sight to grow dim.

The last thing he saw was Washington taking aim at Caboose.

The last thing he heard was a gun shot.

The last thing he whispered…

“Why?”


End file.
